A datacenter may include a large number, e.g., several dozen or even hundreds, of cables, e.g., fiber optic cables or other data cables, connected to a hub such as a headend, a server, or a main distribution frame (MDF). The space within datacenters is at a premium, and the density (amount of connections in a defined space) often limits which type or types of connectors can be used for connecting the fiber optic cables to the hub. One common connector design is referred to as LC connectors. However, such connectors are limited to a count of 144 fibers per panel, e.g., a standard 19″ wide panel with a standard height of 1RU (rack unit), due to the physical size of the connector and the space envelope available. Access to install or remove this type of connector is difficult at high densities.
Some LC connector designs include an extended pulling latch to facilitate removal. However, such extended latches can increase the amount of precious space within the datacenter taken up by each connection. Moreover, the latch mechanisms must be manipulated directly, e.g., by a user's hand or fingers, and therefore accessibility is still an issue.
Improved latching features, e.g., improved accessibility to release the latching mechanism, for various connector types are thus desired.